


spar me

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crushes, Fist Fights, Kissing, Long-haired Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Rare Pairings, Requited Love, Sparring, in need for more jeongboo fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Seungkwan decided he had to fight the princess’s soon-to-be fiancé, he refused for her fiancé to be him.Based on the prompt: Person A pins Person B to the ground while fighting/sparring
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	spar me

**Author's Note:**

> the jeongboo tag is so dry <\\\3

"Shall we spar?" Jeonghan suggested, watching his blade gleam in the night light. His eyebrow raised in the dark of the night. Seungkwan hates him.

"Of course. May the best win—" Seungkwan was ready to behead the other with his blade before the longer haired boy put a hand up. "No blades involved, just our bare talent from our fists." Jeonghan smirked as Seungkwan groaned.

They'd been sparring in the same team for years, Jeonghan was always slightly better than the other. He wasn't jealous, he was envious. But Seungkwan had the upper hand with blades. He grimaced at Jeonghan before spitting out, "You won't allow swords because you know I'll win." The clanking of the silver blade dropping on the floor was the only source of sound other than the wind.

Jeonghan just scoffed, his hanbok flowing in the wind. Seungkwan crossed his arms. "Are we starting yet? Or are you a pussycat?" Seungkwan rolled his eyes as Jeonghan inhaled sharply. "Oh so impatient to kill me, aren't we?" 

Seungkwan huffed, "We don't have all day, Mister Yoon."

"You're right, let's start now." Jeonghan ran full speed at Seungkwan, which shocked the other as Jeonghan tackled him down. 

The other was on top of him, Seungkwan was worried that his life would end this shortly. Jeonghan just stayed on top of the other, panting and soon enough, laughing. "I wouldn't end it this quickly, it's not fun, is it?" He stroked Seungkwan's cheek with his hand.

Seungkwan pushed the other off of him. Grimacing as he rubbed his own cheek like it would take off the other's germs off of him.

Jeonghan just fell onto the floor across from Seungkwan, laughing. "Just because you want to rub it away, you can't." Jeonghan smiclered and that infuriated Seungkwan even more.

The younger stood up, silence flowing through his strands of hair before Jeonghan also followed suit. Seungkwan took a breath of air before dashing towards the other with a balled fist. His fist met the older's cheek as Jeonghan's turned his head, a daring smirk on while he rubbed the injured cheek.

"Daring aren't we?" He smirked even more, Seungkwan wanted to wipe that smirk off with his fist. Seungkwan held him by the shoulder and gave him another punch. 

Jeonghan just chuckled while Seungkwan kept throwing punches at him. He caught Seungkwan's left fist, raising an euebrow before Seungkwan attempted to hit at him with his right fist. Jeonghan caught it in time as he winked. Holding the other's fists firmly as Seungkwan thrashed around. 

"You're just a greedy one aren't you? Mad that the princess wouldn't even see you as an option even though you were always next to each other." Jeonghan struck a nerve as Seungkwan thrashed harshly. His fists slipping from Jeonghan's hold as he attempted to pummel the other. 

"I am simply proud of her for choosing somebody she likes, but I refuse for the guy to be you." Seungkwan gruffly spoke as he pushed Jeonghan to the ground. The soon-to-be fiancé of the princess smirked, rubbing his lip with his thumb to find a bit of blood on the corners of his mouth. 

"Congrats, you got me, Boo Seungkwan. But you don't know me." 

"What do you mean I don't know you?! We've been around each other ever since we were training for the princess's protection. I know you. The many times we've sparred and fought shows me who you are."

"Then who am I?"

"You are a selfish, greedy, self-centered little bitch." Seungkwan spat as he pinned Jeonghan to the concrete floor.

Jeonghan scoffed, "You do know me well, Boo Seungkwan." 

"Will you stop saying my name like that? I am so tired of—" Seungkwan immediately ceased to talk as the one moment he gazes up at the sky; Jeonghan takes advantage of it and flips their position, the long-haired boy now on top of him. 

"Tired of what? My charms?" Jeonghan flipepd his hair as Seungkwan groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"Tired of you." Seungkwan stuck his tongue out as Jeonghan's expressions soured. His eyes looked dark, cloudy, before Seungkwan realized what is happening. 

Jeonghan dove into the younger as he pressed his lips onto the other. Sucking Seungkwan's tongue as the younger tried to stop him. Jeonghan just held him as Seungkwan stopped resisting, hands on Jeonghan's waist.

"Tired of me.. Huh?" Jeonghan had a sneer painted all over his face as he panted. Seungkwan couldn't find any words to craft together to form a sentence, this might be the first time, for once, that he was out of breath.

"Speechless right? Boo Seungkwan, I know your little crush on me. It's so obvious." 

"How?" Seungkwan was flabbergasted, he was hiding it so well. Even having to hide it from his best friend, the princess. His face was red as roses.

"I see the way you look at me. Ogling at me with your round eyes." Jeonghan teased, removing a hand from Seungkwan's left wrist so he could brush away stray hairs. "Why don't you tell her? That you like me?"

"I-I can't.. It's her world, she's the princess, she'll get what she wants." Seungkwan sighed, he deflated as Jeonghan's eyes furrowed. 

"Why? Just be selfish for once, I've seen you sacrifice everything for everyone. You're even willing to sacrifice your life just so you won't see her marry someone you fancy." Jeonghan argued as Seungkwan shook his head. "She should be greatful that she even has you, Boo Seungkwan."

Seungkwan wasn't listening to the other, he refused. He didn't want to hear how great he was, he knew that.

"Boo Seungkwan!" Jeonghan yelled to grab his attention again. He pressed another kiss onto the plump lips. Seungkwan felt his skin flush, why was his own body betraying his mind? He couldn't resist, Yoon Jeonghan is irresistible. 

He followed the older's lead as he moved his lips, gripping onto Jeonghan's silk hand-made hanbok. 

They kissed for a while, Jeonghan slipping his tongue in from time to time as Seungkwan made small squeaks and various other noises.

They only pulled apart because Seungkwan thought he heard a stick get broken. He pulled away from Jeonghan's tempting lips. "Wait, there's someone here." His eyes widened as his mind was on panic mode.

Jeonghan just blurted out, "Leave with me. Boo Seungkwan, let's leave this town on my horse when dawn awakes." He spoke as he rubbed Seungkwan's cheek, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Okay, Mister Yoon."

"Your Yoon."


End file.
